


Sharing Is Caring

by Saiyurimai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Twins, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Bucky gets laid, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Vaginal Penetration, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Polyamory, Sexy Times, Slow Burn, Threesome, Twins, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, commission, sharing is caring, threeway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiyurimai/pseuds/Saiyurimai
Summary: A commission piece for Bucky!Bucky finds herself in Underswap where she meets a mischevious pair of twins named Stretch and Bee, and their brother Blue. Luckily they're all so accommodating to let her stay, but exactly how long can Bucky resist the twins?





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky groaned, sitting up in the snow and rubbing the back of her head. She looked around groggily at her new surroundings, seeing the giant trees, the slowly drifting snow falling down from a ceiling that she couldn’t make out. “What the…where?” She asked out loud, not entirely sure where she was or even how she’d gotten there in the first place. Slowly she started to get up, dusting herself off of snow, trying to keep the cold out as she rubbed her arms. She was in no way dressed for this type of cold. Bucky found a small path in between the trees and decided the best course of action was to try and find somewhere she could get warm, maybe find something to eat or a place to stay. “you lost there honey?” Bucky yelped in surprise at the sound of a voice coming from what she thought was some sort of abandoned little outpost only to see the orange clad skeleton monster popping his head up, one socket cracked open lazily as a cigarette smoked out between his teeth.  


 

“Uh…what? Okay this…you’re a talking skeleton.” Bucky pointed out and earned a soft chuckle in response. “yeah. so are you technically. what’s your point?” Bucky couldn’t help but concede his logic, he wasn’t technically wrong anyways. “name’s stretch.” He extended his skeletal hand over the out post, non threatening as Bucky reached out and jumped at the sound of a whoopie cushion, a blush crossing her cheeks as Stretch laughed. “oldest trick in the book. hey you hungry? my shift is over and i’m starving.” Bucky laughed as he pulled up his hoodie, showing off his nonexistent stomach which should have freaked her out but it strangely didn’t bother her at all. “I don’t have any money though.” Stretch shrugged and put his hands in the front pockets of his hoodie and nodded towards the path. “no worries. i got a tab going.” The two of them headed towards town, Stretch the skeleton making puns which had Bucky laughing, occasionally waving to one of the other monster residents as they passed.

 

 

It wasn’t long before Stretch opened up the door to a bar and restaurant named Muffet’s, holding it open for her as she stepped inside. It was nice and warm, well warmer than the outside but Bucky was a little creeped out by the various spiders running around serving food and drinks to customers. That had to be some sort of health code violation. But Stretch guided her to a spot at the bar, ordered and excused himself for a moment, leaving Bucky with her drink, looking around at all the other monsters in the bar. “would ya look at that…what’s your name sweetheart?” Bucky turned just to see Stretch in a black and orange zip up, leaning up against the counter with a smirk on his face. “Uh it’s me Bucky. We came in here together like three seconds ago. Did you change your hoodie?” She asked, feeling like he was toying with her as a look of confusion came over his face. “pretty sure i’d have remembered you sweetie. and i always wear this.” He settled in next to her at the bar, taking a bite out of the corn dog and French fries that Muffet the spider monster brought out, casting a look between him and Bucky before chortling to herself and walking off. 

 

 

Bucky on the other hand was entirely confused. “so, bucky huh? what brings a sweet treat like you down here to a place like this?” Stretch asked, taking a swig of honey straight out of the bottle as if it was nothing. “I-I already told you all of this on the way here. Did you forget?” Bucky could swear he was just screwing with her at this point, getting a little irritated now. She was just about to voice it when a hand hit her shoulder lightly, making her jump and turn, seeing double. “nah i didn’t forget honey. Hey bro. see you found my food.” The other Stretch, the one wearing the plain pull over orange hoodie took a seat on her other side, motioning for another order identical to what the one in orange in black was currently munching on. “I’m sorry what?” Bucky looked between the two, they were almost identical had it not been for the different hoodies. The two of them chuckled and moved as one, mirroring one another position with one arm on the bar and the other picking up a French fry. “we’re twins duh. he’s stretch and i’m bee.” Bee, extended his hand, part of her wary but shaking it nonetheless, jerking her hand away at the strong buzz from the hand buzzer in his palm, both of the brothers laughing deep in their chests, high fiving behind her back. “oldest trick in the book.” Bucky couldn’t help but laugh as well after getting over her embarrassment, shaking her head and digging into the juicy hamburger.

 

 

That had been a couple of months ago, that first fateful meeting. Now Bucky, still unsure as to how she’d managed to find herself in the land of monsters had found a home living with Stretch, Bee and their younger brother Blue. The twins had agreed to share a bedroom, giving Bucky her own room, letting her decorate and make it her own since she had no idea how long she was going to be there. She’d managed to get a job at Grillby’s café, having gotten more than enough of the creeps from the spider monster she had decided that the sweet loving flame monster was a much better fit. She would get rides from either Stretch or Bee, one or the other making sure to teleport her to her destination, staying until she entered the café before teleporting out again, more than likely to catch up on a nap somewhere. But the two always ended up right there with her when it came time for her lunch break, spending it with her, one on each side, their arms on the back of her chair.

 

 

She enjoyed their company actually. Despite being normally pretty shy, Bucky was able to relax a little bit around the twins who always seemed to be able to make her laugh even if she was having a difficult time with customers. She was starting to notice the little subtle differences between the twins the more time she spent with them, despite the fact that they often tried to trick her by switching hoodies. Stretch was a little more laid back than Bee, more able to sit and just relax for days if you let him, a complete and total lazy pile of bones. He rarely went to work and when he did it was never for very long before he meandered into Muffet’s for a break. Bee, while similar would at least work for a bit before going to lunch and then clocking out early. Bee would also pick up a little bit around the house or do laundry when Blue had finally had enough and told him he’d take away their honey horde if something wasn’t cleaned by the time he came back home. Blue worked for the Royal Guard, he spent a majority of his time training with Alphys who was the captain of the guard.

 

 

He was a bundle of energy that was difficult to keep up with. Always moving, always busy doing something, whether it be training, going on guard rounds, kicking his brothers into doing literally anything at all productive or cleaning the house he simply couldn’t keep still for very long. Bucky had quickly discovered that while Blue was perfectly capable of doing most things, (he was the magnificent Blue after all!), he was the absolute worst kind of cook. He would try and put glitter into just about everything, and not even the edible kind. He would sprinkle it into everything. Bucky had managed to persuade him to let her take over the cooking, that way she could pay him back for letting her stay rent free. He’d reluctantly agreed, often still hovering whenever she was cooking meals like a nervous hen until finally he realized that she knew what she was just fine and that her food was more than enough to get Stretch and Bee to eat something other than junk food for once. In fact he was noticing that the twins would often make sure to plan their naps around her, often racing to get to the dinner table to get to the seat closest to her.

 

 

Bucky did her best to help around the house, cleaning her room, doing whatever Blue didn’t have the time for when she wasn’t working. She was grateful that they’d let her in so willingly, helping her get used to the way things were done in the Underground, helping her find some warmer clothes for when she was out and about in Snowdin. She liked it here, the monsters were nice and usually pretty cheerful. And Grillby was a pretty forgiving boss. Bucky at first really had no idea what she was doing, accidentally serving food to the wrong table, the time she’d ruined a batch of his cookies because she’d missed the sound of the timer going off. He’d been so nice and understanding, although a little flustered, but he helped her get used to it. Plus the outfit was pretty cute, she had to admit. Bucky did a double check in her mirror as she got dressed to head out to work for the day, pulling her hair back in a pony tail and adjusting her shorts to sit better on her hips. “looks like grillby isn’t the only thing throwing off heat sweetheart.” Bucky turned to see Bee leaning up against her doorway, the stem of a sucker sticking out between his teeth instead of his usual cigarette.

 

 

“Yeah well, he does keep it pretty warm, plus there’s the ovens that are constantly being used. It does end up being pretty hot in there sometimes. I’m just happy that the uniform is shorts and a short sleeve top or I’d probably boil alive.” Bucky smiled, Bee’s brow quirking as he shook his head and chuckled softly, watching as she grabbed her things, tying the apron around her waist. “yeah, good for all of us.” He smirked, coming up behind her and lightly running his hand down her back to her waist, tugging a little on her suspenders as she looked at the time on her phone, not hearing the last part of what he’d said. “I’m ready when you are.” She tucked her phone in her pocket, looking up at him, startling the tall skeleton out of his thoughts wherever they’d been. “you…yeah, yeah let’s go. now hold tight sweetheart.” He wrapped a long arm around her waist, drawing her in close as she wrapped her arms around him. Apparently when they teleported it was very important to be as close as possible, something about magic and particle physics or something. She didn’t really want to risk possibly being turned into nothing but a cluster of atoms every time they teleported with her. But it was the fastest way through the Underground.

 

 

She would never get used to the way it felt to teleport, the way it made her stomach nearly flip for that split second she was in complete darkness and then back on solid ground again. “here we go sweetheart.” Bee helped steady her on her feet, his hands resting on her hips and a smile on his face as he looked down at her. “Thanks, I really appreciate you guys taking me to and from work. Am I going to be seeing you for lunch again today?” Bee didn’t move his hands on her waist but she wasn’t really paying attention, she was used to the twins being physically affectionate to her, they just liked being close to her. “you bet, although was thinking of grabbing some afternoon delight to go.” He winked and Bucky shrugged. “Okay, I’ll make sure that Grillby sets a couple pieces aside for you.” Bee sighed and shook his head, letting her go when she didn’t realize the double meaning. “heh, yeah sure. thanks, have fun at work sweetie…” he watched as Bucky walked in, Grillby greeting her with a bright smile and telling her of her duties for the day.

 

 

Bee stayed for a few more minutes, watching her move around the café with a grace that she didn’t even know she possessed. “dick move bro. you know it was my turn to take her into work.” Bee didn’t look at his twin who had popped up beside him, mimicking his posture as the two of them looked through the windows, melting a little more when she flashed that smile of hers. “shouldn’t have slept in then. didn’t want her to be late for work.” Bee shrugged nonchalantly, Stretch growling something under his breath, Bee smirking in response. “maybe someone shouldn’t have fucked with my alarm so i could be on time.” Stretch huffed and Bee knew his brother was going to try and up the ante now, war had begun. “let the best monster win.”

 

 

Tensions in the house were starting to rise. Blue wasn’t sure what had happened between his brothers but he could tell it was starting to get to a boiling point. They were bickering more than they’d ever bickered before. There were snide comments passed under their breaths, and Blue had seen more than once the twins shoulder checking one another as they passed, baring their teeth at each other. It was starting to worry the smaller skeleton, he’d never seen his brothers like this, so territorial. It had started to get so bad that even Bucky was noticing it a bit more. One of the few times she was actually alone with Blue she brought it up.

 

 

“Have they always been like this? You know fighting all the time?” She asked, scrubbing the dishes while Blue dried and put away. “NO. THEY’RE USUALLY PRETTY CHILL ABOUT STUFF. THEY ONLY STARTED ACTING THIS WAY WHEN YOU MOVED IN.” That was when it clicked for Blue, the whole reason why the twins were fighting, falling into place. Bucky on the other hand…”Oh…I’m sorry. Is it because I take too long in the bathroom? I’m sorry, I try to go fast so that everyone gets a chance to go through in the morning. Maybe I’ll just take an earlier shower.” Blue shook his head, fighting the urge to face palm at her obliviousness to the real problem.

 

 

From then on he watched a little more closely to how the twins acted around her. Surprised to find that when they were around Bucky, the sabotage far more subtle so as not to raise suspicion from Bucky who continued to be completely oblivious to their advances towards her. He would watch how the twins would instinctively reach out to touch her, whether a brush of the hand or to try and hug her, their touches always lingering a soul beat longer than normal. But Bucky didn’t seem to be noticing whatsoever.

 

 

Blue and Bucky were busy going over the meal plan for the month at the kitchen table, the large calendar splayed out on the table while they wrote up ingredients they would need when there was a commotion in the living room. It had started off as a shove, Stretch pushing his brother’s shoulder while they played a game together on the couch. Bee, shoving back a little harder in retaliation until the two were throwing full on punches at one another. “HEY! HEY! STOP IT YOU TWO!” Blue jumped to intervene, nearly getting clocked across the jaw by a flying fist in the process as the twins snarled and growled at one another, crashing to the floor in a heap of limbs and fists.

 

 

Bucky couldn’t believe it. The usually calm and laid back twins were snarling, landing bone bruising punches on one another, loud cracking noises sounding over the yelling and the fighting. She felt her heart break as she watched, making up her mind as she peered over the edge of the couch at the trio of brothers. Blue had been pulled in between them, trying to push the larger twins apart but landing in the crossfires. Bucky shook her head, tears in her eyes, feeling guilty that they had started turning on each other ever since she’d gotten there. Feeling as though it was her fault. “STOP! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! PLEASE JUST STOP!” She screamed out, catching the attention of the brothers instantly, she never raised her voice. “I’m sorry! I can’t…I’m sorry that I’ve made things so difficult around here, if this is how it’s going to be I’ll go find somewhere else. Please just stop…” Blue gets untangled from between his brothers, shooting them both a look as they watched Bucky break down, blushes on their cheeks.

 

 

“BUCKY…YOU DON’T HAVE TO GO ANYWHERE. IT’S OKAY.” Blue came over and held her hand, the action seeming to jolt the twins into moving again. They shared a look between them, a look that Blue had seen more than a few times between them. The twins had an ability to talk without speaking, not telepathy per say but something really close to it. Their whole demeanor changed as they stood as one, Blue stepping away so that they could make it right to Bucky. “we’re sorry honey. we don’t want you to go.” Stretch opened his arms for her and she hugged him, face buried in his hoodie while Bee came up and embraced her from behind. “it’ll be okay from now on. we promise sweetheart. just needed to get it out of our system i guess.” The two nuzzled Bucky, the sight warming Blue’s soul. Hopefully now the house could settle down a little bit.  


 

 

A couple of weeks passed by after that. The tension was pretty much gone, both of them acting like Bucky’s shadows. Making sure that they were almost always in the same room as she was. They took her too and from work, brought her her favorite treats as snacks, Bucky saw it as them just trying to make up for the fighting between them but Blue knew better. The twins were sneaky. Every time Bucky has a seat, they make sure they’re right there, wrapping around her with their long limbs, nuzzling up with her when they would watch movies together on the couch. Bucky couldn’t help but notice the change the two of them had towards her. The touches were more frequent, and they were constantly attached to her hips. More often than not she found herself sandwiched between the two. It wasn’t uncomfortable though, in fact it felt kind of nice. Comforting even. The trio were spending an evening at home while Blue had gone to spend the night over at Alphys’ house for a movie marathon at the twin’s suggestion, saying that he worked hard enough, he should just take a load off.

 

 

Bucky was pressed between the two of them, with Bee behind her and Stretch on top in a sort of doggy pile on the couch, his head on her chest. It was like a comfort blanket, they were surprisingly warm and comfortable despite being skeletons. She could feel one of their hands on her thigh, rubbing small circles on her skin while the movie continued to play on the television, Bee’s hand was running through her hair, his long fingers massaging her scalp. “hey honey? how come you don’t have a boyfriend?” Stretch asked, turning his head so he could look at her better, Bee’s fingers stilling in her hair. Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. I guess I never really thought about it. Besides I’m with you guys all the time, not like I’d even have the time to try to date anyone.”

 

 

Stretch moved onto his stomach to face her fully, sharing a look over her shoulder with Bee that she couldn’t see. “well you like us right?” Bee asked at her ear, soft and low, his breath rushing over her skin that sent goosebumps over her arms. Stretch moved a little closer, his face mere inches from hers. “yeah, you like us right?” She felt Stretch’s hand creep further up her thigh, a hint of realization starting to dawn on her. “because bucky, we really like you. have for a while now you know.” Stretch purred, his amber eye lights boring into her as she blushed furiously. “Y-you do? I mean…the both of you do?” She stuttered, looking between the two of them and seeing their matching smirks. “we do. and if you’re willing we’re more than happy to share you. if you wanted.” Stretch’s hand moved to her hip, settling between her legs while Bee moved her more into his lap with ease.

 

 

Bucky’s heart was racing in her chest, she’d thought about it sure but…they weren’t serious right? Right? “let me ask you something, you ever kiss a skeleton before sweetheart?” Bee hummed, breathy, right in her ear that sent a thrill down her spine, Stretch’s face moving to the other side, Bucky feeling his breath on her skin. “N-No, can’t say that I have.” She managed, hearing the both of them chuckle, the sound reverberating through their chests. “what do you say bro? think we should fix that?” Stretch quirked a brow at his twin who nodded. “yeah, think we should. What about you sweetheart? aren’t you…curious?” Bee’s hand cupped her chin, tilting it towards his face, so close. She unintentionally licked her lips, eyes moving to his mouth without thinking.

 

 

“Yes…” She breathed and that was all the prompting Bee needed, closing the distance between them in a kiss. It sent Bucky’s soul a flutter as Bee’s tongue grazed against her lips, prompting her to gasp, the skeleton using the opportunity to slip inside of her mouth, tangling with hers while Stretch placed soft kisses along her throat and shoulder, his hands moving to her hips. “don’t hog her bro, i want a taste.” Stretch grumbled, pulling her face from Bee’s to plant an equally talented kiss on her lips. Stretch was more aggressive, cupping her jaw and he kissed her deeply, taking her breath away. Bee’s arms wrapped around her middle, drawing her close to him while Stretch pressed more on top of her. They took turns, kissing her lips, her throat, the space where her neck connected with her shoulder, until her head was spinning and she wanted to rub her thighs together to relieve some of the pressure building there but with Stretch laying on top of her all she could do was rock her hips without thinking, making her moan into the kiss. 

 

 

“want more honey?” Stretch purred, kissing down her jaw as she felt him rock back, making her breath catch in her throat when she felt a bulge rub against her. “Y-yes…yes please, more…” She breathed, rewarded with their chuckles and feeling them teleport, blinking as she realized they’d teleported into her bedroom, on her bed. “we only have bunk beds, yours is pretty nice though.” Bee explained and turned her around to face him, pulling her in for another kiss while she heard fabric rustling behind her. “i’ll say. we picked out a nice one. perfect size for all three of us.” Stretch’s hands ran up her legs, light and teasing as Bucky broke for air. She was growing a little nervous, having never done this before with two people as she blushed. “don’t worry sweet heart. we know just what we’re doing. we’ll take good care of you.” Bee smirked, their hand crept up her sides, making short work of her clothes and theirs, showing off their amber colored ecto bodies that glowed slightly in the dark of the room.

 

 

“go ahead honey, you can touch. we don’t bite, unless you want us to.” Stretch’s grin widened as she blushed beet red, her hands reaching out to touch their chests as they continued to cover her body in tender kisses, their own hands never stilling as they touched and teased every inch of her. She moaned as one of their hands crept to the space between her thighs, palming at her sex which was already leaking with excitement. A sharp gasp followed by a moan as a long finger probed inside, followed by another, pumping in and out slowly, stretching her as she gripped onto them to steady herself. “so eager…should’ve teamed up sooner.” Bee chuckled, licking along the line of her throat as another pair of hands moved to her breasts, massaging and rolling her nipples between their fingers. She couldn’t tell where one twin ended and the other one started, without their hoodies they were identical save for the slight differences in their voices.

 

 

“Hahhh…stars…” She moaned, the fingers in her pussy curling up as the palm rubbed against her clit, her own hands gripping onto one of their shoulders to steady herself as her legs threatened to shut from the stimulation. Bucky gave a soft yelp as she was re positioned, laying on top of Stretch, Bee positioned behind her with his hands on her hips, the fingers removed so that she could feel the two of them rubbing their cocks against her folds. “fuck…you’re so wet…” Stretch groaned, Bee mimicking the sentiment with a groan of his own, the two of them rutting against her in tandem. She mewled with growing desperation, feeling their lengths rub against her, she wanted…needed more.

 

 

Bee seemed to understand her need, catching on before Stretch as he pulled back, positioning his head at her entrance, pulling her hips back on him, Bucky letting out a groan as he pushed into her slowly. “ohhh bucky…so tight…” He moaned as he slowly sunk into her fully, Stretch wrapping his arms around her, holding her close and watching her face. “wowie…such a pretty face you’re making…” He breathed as Bee started to move, his thrusts pushing her against Stretch’s cock, adding another layer of sensation she hadn’t felt before.

 

 

 

The three of them moved as one, Bee pumping into her from behind, Stretch grinding against her from below, a chorus of moans and pants echoing in the darkness of the room as she gripped the sheets, toes curling as she felt her orgasm building. “Oh god! Yes! There! Hahhh!” She moaned, arching her back as Bee picked up the pace, fingers digging into her hips, feeling her walls start to clench. She cried out as she came, coating both of them in her juices as Bee helped her ride out her climax. “bee…let me….” Stretch whined, and Bee huffed with slight annoyance. “please…I want to feel her too…” Stretch humped into her, rubbing against her swollen clit making her shudder and mewl in pleasure.

 

 

 

“fine but we’ll have to share…” Bee murmured and she felt magic shifting, a tingling sensation as Stretch positioned himself at her entrance as well, making her yelp and shake her head. “No, no it won’t…it won’t fit…hahhh!” She moaned as he pushed in, joining his brother, making her feel completely full as they groaned in unison, her orgasm helping as they eased into her as much as possible. Stretch grabbed her face and kissed her passionately, helping her handle the two of them being inside of her as they started to move as one. “fuck…she’s so tight…you really like this huh sweetheart?” Bee growled, the sound making her cry out as they picked up the pace simultaneously. She pressed her top half against Stretch’s chest, his arms wrapped around her, holding her close while Bee held her hips in the right position. She cried out lewdly, unable to keep her voice down as the twins thrust harder and faster, whispering praises under their breaths. She could feel another orgasm bubbling to the surface with every thrust into her.

 

 

 

“B-Bee! Stretch! Ahhhhnnn! Don’t stop! Hahh!” She begged, their thrusting moving faster as they cursed under their breaths, feeling her walls clenching around their cocks as she tried to move with them as much as she could with her shaking legs. “bucky…bucky!” The twins groaned in unison, slamming into her relentlessly until she finally snapped, nearly screaming from the over full feeling of having them both inside of her, their thrusting turning jerky and desperate. With a final push they too came, spilling their magic into her in thick ropes, some of it leaking out as they rode out their highs together. After a few moments the twins pulled out of her, positioning her between the two of them as they curled around her lovingly. “so, how was that honey?” Stretch nuzzled into her lovingly while he and Bee rubbed their hands soothingly over her body, a tingling sensation she realized was healing magic running through her just under the skin. “you still okay with sharing right sweetheart?” Bee purred from behind, pulling up the blankets over the three of them in her bed as she nodded to them.

 

 

“Yeah, totally good. I’m good with sharing the two of you if you promise not to fight anymore.” She yawned, curling into their embraces as they chuckled and purred. “promise.” They murmured, their purrs soothing her to sleep. Once she was out Stretch and Bee looked at one another with matching smirks. “we need to get blue out of the house more often now.” Bee stated as he kissed the top of her head. “yeah. you think she’d let us just sleep here from now on? her bed is way comfier than ours.” Stretch asked, looking at her sleeping face and tucking a stray hair behind her ear. “one step at a time bro. but i think we might be able to convince her.” The twins chuckled and settled in beside her, smiling happily as they held her close, dreaming sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Commission for Bucky! More twins! More smutty goodness! I loved writing this! It was so much fun! I hope you like it Bucky! Enjoy!

“I’ll be back!” Bucky called upstairs to the closed door to the shared bedroom of hers and the twins. When she didn’t get an answer back she sighed and checked her phone again, if she didn’t leave now then she was going to be late for work.

 

 

But she hadn’t seen the twins come out of the bedroom yet. Nibbling her cheek, Bucky turned on her heel and left, closing the door behind her and making the trek to Grillby’s. Bucky couldn’t help but look back as she headed towards her job, leaving the twins behind without saying goodbye. It was lonely without one or the both of them walking her like they always did, joking around or trying to convince her to play hookie from work and stay home with the two of them.

 

 

It was just weird not having them there. The three of them were inseparable but for some reason this morning she couldn’t get into their bedroom to say good morning since they’d locked the door, keeping her out which was unlike them. Did she do something wrong? Were they mad at her? Bucky fought the urge to bite her nails as she walked into Grillby’s, nearly walking into the flame elemental as he adjusted some eclairs on a display stand.

 

 

“Whoa! Good morning Miss Bucky! Are you alright?” He asked and she plastered on a smile, slipping into her customer service mode as she put her things under the counter in their regular spot. “Hmmm…if you need to talk I’m here.” Grillby didn’t push but he knew she was worried about something. Probably having to do with her showing up alone without the twins.

 

 

They didn’t come in for lunch…Bucky kept looking for them, waiting to eat until she only had a few minutes left and still they didn’t show. Grillby could tell her smile was strained, her patience just that little bit thinner than normal. He hoped the guys had a reasonable explanation for making one of his best employees upset.

 

 

“Thank you for coming in today. I think I can handle the rest if you want to go home and check on the guys. I’m worried that they haven’t come in like they usually do.” He wanted to let her think it was her decision to leave a half hour earlier than normal, otherwise she would pretend to be perfectly fine when he knew her mind was elsewhere.

 

 

“Yeah they weren’t up when I left either. I think I might have to check in on them to make sure that they’re alright. I’ll see you in a couple of days? Wait when’s my next shift?” She asked and Grillby handed her the schedule, letting her look over it and program it into her phone just in case she forgot.

 

 

“Thanks, I’ll see you later boss.” She flashed him a quick grin and hurried on her way, making sure to grab her things as she went. The boys never missed a lunch date. And if they were late for whatever reason they would always message but they never did. She hurried along as fast as she could, dodging the other monsters whom she’d come to know as her friends ever since she’d ended up down here. 

 

 

 

She still was finding it hard to believe that she’d been here for several months already. She loved it, and she loved Bee and Stretch. They were so sweet and funny and she just hoped that things were alright. Just as she came into view of the house she heard her phone ring, recognizing Blue’s number. “Hey Blue. What’s up?” She answered, searching in her bag for her house keys.

 

 

“BUCKY, DID YOU GET MY TEXT? WE WERE GOING TO GO HANG OUT WITH ALPHYS AND UNDYNE FOR THE NIGHT?” He asked, the sound of some anime in the background that you recognized having been part of several marathons over at Undyne’s house on more than one occasion. 

 

 

 

“Uh no. I haven’t really had a chance to take a look at my phone yet. I just got off work a few minutes ago and headed straight home to check on the guys. They didn’t come in for lunch today and they didn’t walk me to work either so I’m a little worried about them.” Blue answered something on the other end of the line to one of the others as she located her keys, dropping them with a sigh of annoyance in the snow on the porch.

 

 

 

“WAIT. DID YOU SAY YOU WENT STRAIGHT HOME? OH MAN. OKAY YOU SHOULD PROBABLY COME HERE FOR A BIT. I UH…I CAN EXPLAIN A BIT MORE ONCE YOU GET HERE.” Bucky frowned, only half listening as she turned the key in the lock, stepping inside and closing the door behind her, stomping the snow from her shoes on the mat and shucking them off next to Stretch’s and Bee’s ratty shoes.

 

 

 

“What are you talking about? Are they alright? They’re still here…” She tossed her keys into the bowl and put up her purse on the hooks as she stepped a little further into the house, feeling warm, a strong musky scent hitting her nostrils as she looked around the darkened living room.

 

 

 

“BUCKY YOU SHOULD PROBABLY LEAVE. AT LEAST FOR A LITTLE WHILE. COME WATCH ANIME WITH US AN-“ A pair of hands wrapped around her waist, a low growl reverberating from behind her while a familiar pair of eye lights glowed in the darkness of the house making her scream in surprise. Bee grabbed the phone from her hands and held it up to his face for a moment, Blue’s voice calling out for her on the other end.

 

 

 

“she’s a bit busy at the moment bro. we’ll have to call you back.” He ended the call and tossed it aside somewhere in the room as Stretch licked the length of her throat, making her breath catch in her throat at the change in the two of them. She could feel the dominant energy radiating off of them in thick waves as Bee smirked, running his tongue over his sharp teeth, taking in a deep inhale as he stepped closer.

 

 

“you smell sweeter than usual today…” Bee purred, shuddering as he looked her over hungrily, Stretch keeping her in place with his arms, letting her feel the heat coming off of him as he pressed close. 

 

 

“you didn’t even come up to say good bye this morning honey. Left us high and dry before we could get a chance to say anything.” Stretch kissed her shoulder, hands working her over, moving to knead at her hips while Bee’s hands busied themselves with the front of her shirt.

 

 

 

“that was pretty rude of you. making us miss you like that…maybe we’ll have to punish you for it.” Bee chuckled low in his chest, sending a thrill down her spine at the things that were going through her mind. She hadn’t seen them like this before. She was already fighting the urge to push back into the familiar bulge that was currently slowly grinding between her ass cheeks, fabric rubbing together, keeping them from fully feeling one another.

 

 

 

“Guys…? You feeling okay? You’re not usually like this…I-I mean I’m not really complaining but….you’re so warm…Is that normal?” She asked, the both of them smirking and chuckling as Bee made eye contact with his twin, pinning her between them.  

 

 

 

“oh very normal…stars you smell amazing…I can smell you getting all hot and bothered and we haven’t even started what we want to do with you…isn’t that right bee?” Stretch’s teeth nipped at her ear teasing and sweet, making her bite back a mewl as Bee moved in for a kiss on her lips, pulling insistently on the front of her shirt, popping open one of the buttons of her uniform.

 

 

 

She gasped into the kiss, Bee taking advantage of it, his tongue slipping against hers, sending tingles of arousal all throughout her body as the two of them wrapped her up in their arms, that brief feeling of weightlessness she’d come to know overcoming her as they ended up in her bedroom.

 

 

 

“god damn…I need more…we’ve been thinking about you all fucking day beautiful…thinking about the way you smell, the way you taste….” Bee hummed, gripping the front of her shirt and ripping the thin fabric to shreds, Bucky crying out softly at the destruction of her work uniform. “H-Hey! That comes out of my pay check you know…” Her cries fell on deaf ears as Stretch’s fingers destroyed her pants, leaving her exposed in just her underwear as their hands roamed hungrily over her skin. They left nothing untouched, tracing the line of her curves, every dip, every single inch.

 

 

 

“there we go…that’s better…but we need more…” Bee made short work of her bra, making sure not to rip it as it was one of their favorites, it matched the color of their magic, his mouth leaving kisses over her heated skin, Bucky reaching up and tugging on his hoodie.

 

 

 

“yeah, you left us all alone today…alone with your scent all over the house and you didn’t even think about bringing us something to eat…we’re famished…I can see my ribs I’m so hungry…” Bucky’s lips turned up in a quick smile at the play on words only to gasp as Stretch made quick work of the panties, his fingers deftly finding their way between her thighs to play at her sensitive nub, wiping the smile off her face as she gripped Bee’s hoodie to steady herself.

 

 

 

“stretch? you got her?” Bee’s eyes flashed to his twin who nodded, sweeping Bucky off her feet as she squeaked, Stretch sitting on the edge of her bed with her on his lap, his hands spreading her thighs for Bee as she watched him shirk out of his sweaty clothes, tossing them haphazardly into the room in his haste to get to her, tongue lolling out of his mouth between his fangs as he knelt in front of her, inhaling again which made her blush furiously.

 

 

 

“like the sweetest pot of honey…fuck it’s amazing…” Bee groaned, Stretch growling behind her, the sound vibrating against her back. She opened her mouth to say something in response, the sound turning into a low moan as Bee wasted no time in burying his skull between her legs, tongue lathing over her already slick entrance, making her rest her head back against Stretch as he whispered soft things into her ear.

 

 

“so beautiful…absolutely perfect…” He praised as Bee quickly worked her up to the edge, his teeth rolling across her clit eagerly as he brought her over the edge for the first and certainly not the last time that night. She cried out in pleasure, arching against Stretch who grinned and purred, running his hands soothingly over her shaking thighs as she slowly came back down.

 

 

 

“good…good honey…but you can give us so much more than that…” Stretch and Bee switched places, Stretch taking off his clothes much in the same way as Bee. “we’re going to take such good care of you tonight honey…” Stretch winked, licking his teeth as he knelt in the same spot that Bee had been just moments before, kissing up her thighs, teasing. 

 

 

 

“S-Stretch! Hahhh!” She cried again, Bee letting her thighs wrap around Stretch’s head so his hands could grope and caress her breasts, rolling her nipples between his expert fingers, one hand at the back of Stretch’s skull, the other wrapped around behind her around Bee’s neck.

 

 

 

Bucky’s breathing caught as Stretch’s tongue assaulted the sensitive bundle of nerves in just the right way to send her over the edge again. But unlike Bee, he didn’t stop, he didn’t slow, he didn’t let her come down yet. With a growl he licked her clean of her juices, licking everything his tongue could possibly reach. Stars she had no idea a tongue could make her feel like this!

 

 

 

She could feel Bee’s cock against her lower back, twitching and rubbing up against her with short, shallow thrusts. The heat in the room was almost stifling as she scratched at the back of Stretch’s skull, panting when he was finally finished cleaning her up. “stars bucky…” Stretch climbed on the bed, Bee pulling the three of them further up on the bed for more room, Stretch grabbing her legs and dragging her under him, not wasting any time in impaling her on him with a grunt while Bee growled at her ear.

 

 

 

“hey!” Bee snarled but Stretch didn’t listen, he set a ruthless pace, making Bucky gasp and moan loudly with every thrust. “too slow bro…hahhh…she’s fucking soaked…” Stretch leaned down, capturing Bucky in a chaste and sloppy kiss that took her breath away. Bee’s growling grew louder, sending a tingle down her spine, his teeth snapping up at Stretch who snarled back.

 

 

 

“move over…” Bee demanded, his voice little more than a growl as Stretch narrowed his gaze, snapping his hips in response, making her cry out in pleasure. “I said move stretch…” Bee snipped, somehow managing to flip them over so Stretch was on the bottom, Bucky chest to chest with him as Bee positioned himself behind her, stretching her out as he pushed in to join Stretch inside of her making all three of them groan.

 

 

 

“S-So full! Oh stars! Ahhhhnnn!” Bucky cried out as they both waited only a second for her to adjust before moving together, rough and hard as she clung to Stretch for dear life. She was seeing stars when they moved slightly out of sync, one going in at the same time the other was pulling out.

 

 

 

“hahhhhh bucky…bucky…fuck!” The twins growled their thrusts hitting up against the right spot that drove her over the edge yet again, the two of them groaning as her walls clamped down around them, spurring on their own releases but they didn’t even slow down as they filled her up, their cocks still hard and twitching even as they coated her insides with thick ropes of their seed. Bucky screamed as she fell on top of Stretch gasping and panting in between moans as she cried out.

 

 

 

“I-I can’t! Hahhhh!” She moaned as they kept going, Bee’s hands on her hips, Stretch pulling her knees up higher, spreading her more for them to go deeper. “unnnghhh…yes yes you hahhh yes you can sweetheart…” Bee kissed and nipped at her shoulder, licking at the sweat beading on her skin with a moan, the twins panting heavily, tongues lolling out of their mouths.

 

 

 

“we’re gonna fill you all the way ahhhh…fill you full of fuck fuck! Of our seed…” Stretch arched slightly off the bed, Bee’s thrusts pushing her onto him more, her clit grinding against the base of his shaft with every movement, sending pleasure shooting through her with every pass.

 

 

 

Her hair clung to her skin in tight ringlets as she came again, Bee following along shortly and pulling out of her, sending some of his cum shooting over her back, hot and sticky against her skin, her voice shaky and weak as Stretch continued to pump into her from underneath.

 

 

 

“what ya done already hahhh…not enough stamina? Ha…guess I win…” Stretch smirked, Bee growling as he muttered something under his breath. Bucky yelped as she was repositioned again, laying on her side with Bee’s pulsing cock springing into her face as his long fingers tangled in her hair. Stretch adjusted, shifting so that one of her legs rested on his shoulder.

 

 

 

“clean it off sweetheart…you made a mess…” Bee cooed, Bucky looking up at him through teary eyes as he smiled down at her, that spark in his eyes encouraging her to keep going. Bucky moaned as he pressed the tip to her parted lips, guiding her carefully with the hand in her hair as Stretch thrust into her.

 

 

“fuck that feels….hahhh amazing! So good at this…stars bucky…” Bee rolled his head back, making shallow thrusts into her hot mouth as she sucked and licked at his shaft, tasting a mixture of the three of them on her tongue, her moans muffled by his shaft.

 

 

 

She held onto Bee’s thigh, fingers scratching against his ecto flesh, making him hiss and moan, his grip on her hair tightening as he tried to hold back from bucking into her throat, making sure he didn’t accidentally choke her. Tears ran down her face but not from pain, no. Not even a little bit. The sheer overwhelming pleasure had all of her nerves tingling. She gasped as Stretch’s fingers found her swollen clit, rubbing circles in time to his powerful thrusts.

 

 

 

“oh fuck…I’m gonna cum again…” Stretch arched, panting as picked up his pace, shoving more of Bee’s cock down her throat, her eyes snapping open as she tried to scream, feeling Stretch pump her full of his semen, sharp thrusts of his hips making sure she took every last drop as he pulled out, watching as she twitched under their gazes. “wowie…that was a big one…you took it so well honey…” Stretch kissed the inside of her thigh, Bee groaning as she licked him, unable to respond to the praise with more than a groan of her own around Bee’s shaft.

 

 

 

“yes yes yes…there! Hahhh! Just like that sweetheart! Nnnghhh!” Bee bucked and she swallowed the thick ropes as much as she could, gasping as Bee pulled out, a stream of his pale magic shooting across her face. “sorry…let me take care of that…” Bee wiped her face clean, leaning down to kiss her lovingly, more tender than before, giving her a moment to rest before they switched positions again. She lost count of how many times she came. Bucky knew she was going to be sore in the morning, but she couldn’t care less. Her mind was blank of anything that wasn’t them. Their hands, their kisses, the soft whispering praises from the both of them only adding to the amazing sensations that were rocking through her body in heavy waves.

 

 

 

Her voice was hoarse from the screaming, her legs unable to stop shaking as she was passed between the two of them, Stretch and Bee filling her over and over again, so much so that her stomach seemed to pooch a little bit as she felt the mixture between the twins seep out between her folds, soaking the sheets under her.

 

 

 

With a final roaring groan Stretch and Bee came inside of her together, Bucky unable to do more than mewl in response as she sank into their arms and tender kisses. “you did so good…hahhh…you took us both so well…” Stretch purred as they wrapped her up in their arms, hands stroking and massaging her sore muscles as she trembled.

 

 

 

“yes so good…perfect…absolutely perfect…” Bee crooned as he nuzzled into her, laying her on her back as he lifted her hips, placing a couple of pillows under her hips as the two of them curled around her, pulling the blankets up over the three of them. She was already partially asleep, her body feeling fully and completely satisfied and full, exhausted from the two of them.

 

 

 

Bucky could barely open her eyes as she sighed softly, trying to turn on her side but Stretch and Bee keeping her firmly on her back with the pillows elevating her hips, keeping as much of them inside of her as possible as they purred low in their chests. “no no…you have to stay like this for now…just relax…we’re still in heat and we’re going to need you in the morning…” She couldn’t tell who it was that said it, her body already succumbing to sleep, not fully comprehending what they were talking about as they nuzzled and soothed her.

 

 

 

Blue rolled his shoulders as he walked on his way back home having spent the last few days sleeping on the couch over at Alphys’s house during his brothers heat. He’d felt bad that he’d basically thrown her to the wolves but he hoped that she’d managed to get out okay. He knew that his brothers wouldn’t intentionally hurt her even during their cycle when they didn’t have full control of themselves, but he probably should have given her a heads up regardless. He shrugged as he turned the key in the door, seeing Bucky’s shoes next to the twins’.

 

 

 

He had been sure to call Grillby, having a feeling that she hadn’t had much of a chance to let him know that she wasn’t going to be making it into work for a few days. He didn’t want to make her lose her job because his brothers couldn’t take their hands off of her. “GUYS? I’M HOME! I HOPE YOU’RE HUNGRY BECAUSE GRILLBY SENT SOME FOOD HOME FOR US!” Blue kicked off his shoes, placing them neatly as he moved into the living room, seeing Stretch and Bee lounging on the couch playing a video game with the sound of dishes being done in the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

“Oh hey Blue. How’s it going?” Bucky poked her head out, drying her hands off with a towel, the twins immediately turning to look over at her as she entered as if they had some sort of sixth sense for her. Blue couldn’t help the smile that came to his face at their expressions, they were so happy. He was so glad Bucky had come to live with them. “HEY BUCKY. I BROUGHT DINNER. HOW ARE YOU DOING?” He asked, trying to gauge if she was upset with him or not for not giving her a heads up about the twins heat cycle.

 

 

 

She glanced over at Stretch and Bee who got up from the couch to greet her, planting a kiss on her cheeks before grabbing the bags from Blue and setting up the table. “Good. I’m good. Thanks for bringing dinner I was just trying to figure out what to make. I haven’t made it to the store yet so…” She trailed off, a blush on her cheeks as she avoided the smirks being thrown her way. She looked good.

 

 

 

She was smiling and laughing like normal and aside from a few bite marks and hickies she seemed in good health. In fact she was practically glowing Blue thought to himself as they sat down to eat dinner. She was glowing, her skin looked amazing…wait a second…oh stars…oh he was going to have to have a chat with all of them and see if he could get her in to see Undyne as soon as possible…


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky felt so out of it, she was tired all the time lately, she couldn’t focus and she just didn’t feel like herself. She didn’t want to mention it to the twins though, she didn’t want to cause them to worry. It was probably just like the flu or something. She’d get over it soon enough. At least that’s what she’d thought. But after about two weeks of feeling the same way she knew something was up.

 

 

Mostly because she was late. As in, very late. When she looked at the calendar one morning she decided to make her way to Undyne’s lab after she got done working at Grillby’s who let her out early so she could sneak out without the twins being concerned. She was nervous as she came into the lab, greeting Undyne who was just as nervous but that was mostly just her being her.

 

 

“Hello Bucky! What brings you here?” She asked, pushing her glasses back up on her face with a smile as she went about making some tea for the both of them. Bucky nibbled on the inside of her cheek anxiously as she tried to figure out what to say. How did she ask? Undyne was a doctor after all. But she was a monster doctor, not a human one. “Well, uhm. I haven’t really been feeling all that well lately and was wondering if maybe you could, I don’t know give me a check up or something?” Bucky asked, sipping at her tea as she tried avoiding Undyne’s curious gaze.

 

 

“I-I mean if you want me to? I have a few tests we can run. Follow me.” She smiled politely guiding Bucky to some machines, her anxiety going through the roof. Undyne seemed to notice and took time to help Bucky feel more comfortable, making it go smoothly as possible as she ran several tests. Bucky was fidgeting nervously in her seat while Undyne read through everything quietly.

 

 

“Uhm well…I think I might’ve found your problem.” Undyne looked up as she adjusted her glasses again. “You’re pregnant.” Bucky knew it. The timeline matched up, she was late- “With quadruplets.” Bucky stared at her in surprise and disbelief. Undyne looked cautiously at her, unsure of the reaction she was going to get from her friend.

 

 

“W-what? What did you say?” She asked in a soft voice, hands fluttering to her stomach. “Are you going to be alright? I know you’re in a relationship with the twins so multiples would be a possibility but…I promise I’ve helped deliver several monster children if that’s what you’re worried about? I know it’s probably scary…” Bucky gulped and shook her head.

 

 

“I…I just…I don’t know what to say. How, how do you know?” She asked softly as Undyne pointed out one of the scans she’d taken. “See this here? That’s four little souls inside, you’re only a couple weeks along.” Bucky felt tears prick at her eyes, nervousness on what her mates were going to say when she told them. As if on cue her phone started buzzing.

 

 

“I…I have to go. I have to go talk to them.” Bucky hopped off the chair and headed towards the exit quickly, tossing a thank you over her shoulder as she hurried towards Grillby’s where Bee was waiting, talking to Grillby. “oh hey sweetheart. Where ya been?” He asked, looking relieved to see her.

 

 

“Oh I uh I went to see Undyne for a second. She just wanted to hang out for a second. Ready to go?” She smiled, trying not to give anything away as he wrapped an arm around her waist and short cutting home. She had no idea how to tell them. Would they be happy? Was she happy? Well of course she was happy.

 

 

“sweetheart? Ya alright?” Bee asked, a tint of concern to his voice as he rubbed her back, making her feel guilty. “Uh yeah. Where’s Stretch?” She looked around, going to the kitchen to grab something to drink, some ginger ale to help calm her nervous stomach. “think he’s napping still. Was just about to wake him up so we can get something to eat.” Bucky nodded to herself, pulling out her phone and sending a text to Blue. She wanted everyone there when she told them, she didn’t want them to feel left out even a little bit. “Cool. Yeah you should probably do that. I want to talk about something with all of you. I promise it’s nothing bad.” She quickly told Bee who seemed to look concerned.

 

 

“ya sure everything is alright?” He asked, Bucky smiling and coming up to kiss his cheek with reassurance. “Yeah. Go get your brother.” She grinned, watching him go, looking her over curiously as he went to go get his brother. When he was gone Bucky went back to the living room, hand over her stomach as she looked down at it. “Here goes nothing little beans.” You whispered, waiting for everyone to settle in. Blue came in a few minutes after Stretch and Bee came to sit around her, everyone looking at her with curiosity and concern. “So, you know how I’ve been feeling weird lately? I wasn’t feeling myself so I decided to go get checked out by Undyne.” Bucky fidgeted nervously.

 

 

“Well, turns out there’s a reason that I haven’t been feeling good. Turns out, I’m pregnant.” Bucky glanced at Stretch and Bee, both of their sockets going wide as they shared a look with one another. “And it’s quadruplets.” She spoke softly, both the twins and Blue’s eyes widening even further. It was silent for a moment before Bee pulled her into a tight hug, Stretch nuzzling into her from behind, his hands wrapping around her waist. Blue made an unholy squeal of delight and jumped out of his seat punching the air.

 

 

“I’M GOING TO BE THE MOST MAGNIFICENT AND AWESOME UNCLE EVER! CONGRATULATIONS! OH THERE IS SO MUCH TO DO! SO LITTLE TIME!” Blue cried with excitement coming over and placing a kiss on her cheek and bounding around the room. “OKAY WE NEED TO TURN ONE OF THE ROOMS INTO THE NURSERY, GET SOME CRIBS, PAINT, STOCK UP ON DIAPERS, WIPES, GET THE…I NEED A PIECE OF PAPER!” Blue hustled up to his bedroom, still babbling to himself while Bucky was sandwiched between the pair of twins who were nuzzling and purring. “Are you guys okay with this?” She asked, squished as they covered her body with theirs, Stretch pressing soft kisses to her shoulder.

 

 

“of course we are. That’s the whole purpose of a heat cycle. If we weren’t planning on it then we wouldn’t have been with you during it.” Bucky gasped as Bee’s hands found her hips, kneading them gently as he kissed the other side of her throat. “You mean it?” She mewled, their hands starting to wander and setting her heart to racing.

 

 

“let us show you how much we mean it honey.” Stretch breathed in her ear, his long fingers finding their way underneath her shirt to grope at her breasts, already sensitive from the pregnancy, making her mewl, agreeing before she could even thing it through. With a soft pop the three of them ended up in her room on her bed.

 

 

“OH YOU GUYS HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!” Came Blue’s cry of annoyance, quickly followed by a door slam. Bucky mewled as she was quickly stripped of her clothes, two pairs of hands easily working her up as they stripped out of their clothes, tossing them haphazardly into the room.

 

 

Bucky was getting used to the idea of being pregnant. She had developed a bit of a baby bump now, some of her clothes getting a little tight around her stomach. The house was always a flurry of activity now. Blue was busy with plans to make the nursery out of Stretch’s and Bee’s old room. Blue had brought up several plans and color schemes, none of them knowing whether the babies would be male or female. It was too early after all but Blue was unstoppable once he was on a mission. Currently Stretch and Bee were out on yet another run to the store for supplies, leaving Blue standing in a mostly empty room with Bucky.

 

 

“Well we’re going to have to have four cribs. But the room isn’t big enough for too much furniture.” Bucky walked around the room, Blue holding the tape in his hands thoughtfully. “HM. WELL HOW ABOUT WE DO THIS.” He placed down the outline of what was supposed to be a crib up against one of the walls. “WE CAN’T PUT THEM BY THE WINDOW, AT LEAST THAT’S WHAT THE BOOKS SAY ANYWAYS. BESIDES, I’M GOING TO GET THIS WINDOW REPLACED SOON ANYWAYS. MAYBE DO ALL OF THEM. I WANT THEM TO BE MORE ENERGY EFFICIENT AND I DON’T WANT THE BABIES GETTING SICK BECAUSE OF LEAKY WINDOWS. TWO HERE AND TWO THERE.” Blue marked it out and Bucky moved to the center of the room, nibbling at her lip in thought.

 

 

“Then we can put a changing table there, we can probably just hang all of their clothes in the closet. They probably won’t need toys this early.” Bucky was starting to see what he was talking about as Blue nodded, listening to her suggestions and writing them down on a sheet of paper. Her hand instinctively moved to her belly as she started to pace the room, trying to make a mental list of all the things they were going to need for the quadruplets.

 

 

She had no idea how the four of them were going to handle a whole set of babies but she had a feeling that they would manage somehow. “Where are those guys? I am starving.” Bucky hummed with a little bit of irritation to her tone unintentionally. She really was hungry though. Blue smiled up at her and quickly finished up what he was doing as he guided her down to the kitchen.

 

 

“I’LL MAKE YOU SOMETHING. WHAT DO YOU WANT?” He asked, opening the fridge and she sighed. “I don’t know. I have a craving but I can’t for the life of me figure out what it would be.” Blue thought for a second before starting to pull out just about everything from the fridge and even the freezer in an attempt to figure out what it was that she wanted to eat. Bucky was nearly near tears when Bee and Stretch walked in carrying several bags of things that they’d gone out to buy.

 

 

“It’s stupid! I know you’re just trying to help but none of this sounds good at all! And now I’m frustrated and I’m hungry and I feel stupid.” Bucky sniffled, trying not to cry. She knew it was just her hormones, but it didn’t make it any less irritating. “whoa whoa whoa what’s going on?” Stretch dropped his bags and came up to hug Bucky while Blue held his hands up defensively. “WE WERE TRYING TO FIND SOMETHING FOR HER TO EAT BECAUSE SHE SAID SHE WAS HUNGRY SINCE YOU TWO WERE TAKING FOREVER TO GET BACK HOME.” Bee came up and placed a bag on the counter that immediately caught Bucky’s attention, getting out of Stretch’s arms to grab the bag.

 

 

“yeah we got held up by Grillby, said he wanted to send something home for you. Slow down there sweet heart, no need to tear up the bag.” Bee half chuckled as she practically tore the bag apart to get to the prize that smelled so amazing it made her mouth water. At the bottom there was a pouch full of some honey glazed cookies that smelled like heaven.

 

 

She took one bite and nearly cried with happiness as she tasted the sweet goodness of the cookies. “I’ll go out and get more of those. Hold on.” Bee popped out while Stretch and Blue held back their chuckles. Bucky continuing to munch on the cookies as if they were her lifeline. 

 

 

Bucky’s belly swelled over the next few weeks, the fact that she was already fairly small to begin with and carrying four little ones in her belly didn’t help her showing early. She hadn’t felt them move yet but she was pretty sure they were still too small for her to feel them move anyways. She just knew they were there and the thought of the little souls growing inside of her made her smile every time she put her hand on her tummy. As they grew, she noticed that the twins had started to act more and more protective of her. They started to follow her around like a pair of puppies, even if she was going from one room to the other. No matter what they were there. They started to steadfastly refuse to leave the house to get anything which left Blue to either go alone or to have Bucky go with the boys in a big group. 

 

 

Bucky didn’t mind going out and she didn’t mind when the boys followed her, what she did mind was when they would growl at literally anyone who dared to come anywhere close to her. “Undyne has to take a scan. It won’t hurt me or the babies I swear to god.” She gently pushed Stretch off of her to get to Undyne who was looking startled by Bee’s over  protective stance in front of the both of them.

 

 

After a moment of Bucky forcing them to go somewhere else while Undyne examined her. “Don’t worry about them. It’s only because you’re pregnant. Once you have the babies then they’ll settle down some. Monster parents get really possessive of their offspring.” Undyne tried to reassure Bucky who sighed and tucked her hair back behind her ear, glancing in the direction of the twins who were eyeing her carefully, knowing that they were trying to respect her personal space but knowing also that they wanted nothing more than to be as close as possible at all times.

 

 

“I know. They’re just trying to do what they’re supposed to do and all. Still it’s starting to get a little weird. You know Stretch almost bit Blue the other day? Like actually tried to bite him. And all because he had put his hand on my shoulder.” Undyne blinked in surprise as she did her scans.

 

 

“Wow, really? That bad huh? Guess that’s supposed to mean they’ll be great parents. At least that’s what it means to us monsters anyways.” Undyne shrugged and continued to run her tests, Bucky trying to relax even in the lab setting. “There we go. All done for today. Everything looks good so far. Do you want to see a picture of their progress?” Bucky and the twins all nodded enthusiastically as Undyne pulled up a screen, showing four tiny souls, faint outlines of their bodies all curled around one another tightly.

 

 

Bucky’s eyes welled up with tears as she looked at the screen, emotion taking over her as she put a hand over her belly. “can we get a picture of them? A few of them?” Bee asked quietly, his voice full of barely contained emotion as well. Undyne smiled and hastily printed out several pictures for the group of them. “thanks doc. We appreciate ya lookin out for honey here.” Stretch kissed Bucky’s cheek, nuzzling to her lovingly as Bee wrapped an arm around her waist.

 

 

“Not a problem! Glad to help out a friend. Or well friends I guess. But Bucky, I want you to be careful as you continue in your pregnancy. I found a book in the dumps and it said those who have multiples often go into labor prematurely so just be sure to not lift anything too heavy or over exert yourself.” Bucky nodded, thanking her for the advice and trying to ignore the fact that Stretch and Bee would more than likely be even more protective over her now that they’d heard that.

 

 

When they got home they showed Blue the photos, the skeleton brimming with excitement as he wiped off the paint on his hands. “THEY’RE SO TINY! LOOK AT THEM!” Blue hugged her tight, quickly as Stretch and Bee both went stiff at his contact with her. She smiled and nodded, peeking around Blue to the nursery. “YOU CAN’T GO IN THERE RIGHT NOW! THE PAINT ISN’T DRY AND I HAVE THE WINDOW OPEN SO IT’S COLD IN THERE.” Bucky smiled softly. “I won’t go in. I just want to see what the color looks like.” Blue nodded and opened the door more for her to see in to see the soft yellow walls. “It’s so perfect Blue! So cute!” She gasped as she looked around the partially painted room, only half of the walls were painted, the new window cracked open to let the fumes out. There was plastic all over the floor to protect the carpet from paint splatters. The base boards were a soft white too, adding to the overall soft look of the room.

 

 

Blue beamed happily, proud of himself while Stretch and Bee offered up their own compliments as well.

 

 

It wasn’t long after that when Blue finally came downstairs with a look of pride on his face as Bucky lay stretched out over both Bee’s and Stretch’s legs, her back causing her problems with the added weight to the front of her, Bee was busy massaging her lower back as they watched television together. “I FINISHED IT! COME TAKE A LOOK! COME ON!” Blue bounced on the balls of his feet with excitement, eye lights turned to little stars.

 

 

“Coming. We’re coming.” Bucky giggled and got struggled to get up, Stretch and Bee hiding their amusement as they helped her up, her belly showing even more now with the growth of the babies. They helped her get up the stairs, Blue leading her into the finished nursery as she gasped softly. Two sets of soft grey cribs were positioned on either side of the room, a pair of rocking chairs were placed in between them for those late night feeding and rocking sessions. Two small changing tables were placed in the corners with a trash can. There was a soft plush grey rug in the center of the room as well as amber stencils of honey bees and hives scattered over the walls.

 

 

“Oh Blue…It’s so…It’s…” Tears got in the way as she pulled away from her mates who were too busy looking around the room with eyes full of surprise to notice Bucky hugging Blue tightly. “DO YOU LIKE IT? I SAW THE STENCILS AND THOUGHT THAT IT WOULD BE KIND OF CUTE TO ADD THE LITTLE BEES AND HIVES. YOU DON’T THINK THE BABIES WILL THINK THAT THEY’LL GET STUNG OR SOMETHING DO YOU?” Blue asked and Bucky shook her head with a happy smile on her face and a soft hiccupping laugh.

 

 

“It’s perfect. Absolutely perfect. I love it. Thank you. Thank you so much.” She kissed his cheek and gasped softly as she felt a flutter of movement in her stomach. “Oh! Oh! They kicked! Guys! They kicked! They’re doing it again!” Bucky grabbed Blue’s hand, placing it on her belly as Stretch and Bee made a bee line to do the same.

 

 

She was met with three sets of heart shaped eye lights pointed up at her. “I think that means that they like their room.” She smiled, giggling at the sensation of her little ones moving around.

 

 

She was walking down the stairs one morning, her belly even larger, making it harder and harder to see her feet every single day. For once she was in front of her body guards, not paying attention as she took a step, her heel hitting the edge of a sock that had been left on the steps by accident. With a startled yelp she grabbed hold of the bannister, stopping her from falling forward and instead only going down a couple of steps, bruising both her pride and her tailbone.

 

 

Stretch and Bee were on her in an instant, looking her over carefully and insisting that she went to see Undyne even though there was nothing to be worried about. She didn’t have much of a choice as they teleported her into the lab without so much of a warning. Both of them talking at once and demanding that Bucky was seen and made sure that she was alright. Undyne obeyed, humoring them and making sure that Bucky and the babies were alright before sending them all home again. Once there she was actually surprised that after they had carefully propped her up on the couch that the twins went around and meticulously cleaned the house. Top to bottom. She hadn’t ever seen them lift so much as a finger in the cleaning process unless they were bribed with something.

 

 

“WHAT’S GOTTEN INTO THEM?” Blue asked when he came home from training with Alphys, noticing Bee coming down the stairs with a basket of laundry while Stretch went about dusting every inch of the place. “Oh I tripped on the steps earlier on a sock. I’m fine but I think they’re going a little over-wait Blue!” Bucky called out to Blue who was already eagerly joining in on the cleaning frenzy, leaving Bucky on the couch looking bewildered. The bonus, at least the house was always cleaned from that point on.

 

 

She was starting to tire of the constant shadows of her mates, drawing the line at the bathroom when both of them tried to follow her into it one morning. “For stars sake I can take a bath by myself! Geeze!” She huffed, feeling only slightly guilty at closing the door on their faces and quickly getting the water ready. She loved them but damn it she just wanted one minute alone to herself. Was that too much to ask? She sighed as she sunk into the warm water, leaning up against the back, her big belly poking out of the water, seeing movement under the skin as she settled in for relaxation in peace and quiet.

 

 

She stayed in the bath for as long as was possible before attempting to get out. Only to find that with her center of balance severely compromised, getting out by herself was going to be impossible. With a groan she glared at her stomach, poking it. “You four I swear…Giving me trouble already. Now I have to ask one of your daddies to help me out and look like a total fool.” She huffed, mentally preparing herself to face their knowing chuckles that would undoubtably be coming.

 

 

“Hey guys? You out there?” She called, swallowing her pride as the door creaked open. Bee poking his head in with a smirk on his face, pushing the door open more to reveal a very smug looking Stretch standing just behind him with his arms over his chest. “yeah, we’re here. Ya need something honey?” Stretch’s grin got even bigger at the corners as she sighed, extending her arm out of the tub. “I need help getting out.” She grit out, avoiding their smug looks as they moved as one into the bathroom, helping her out of the tub and helping her dry off.

 

 

“I swear if you two ever talk about this again to anyone I will take away every last drop of honey for a whole year. I’ll make sure both Grillby and Muffet know too. Understand?” She eyed them and they nodded with smug grins on their faces. “understood.” They said in unison as they walked her back to their room, unable to hide the laughter in their tone.

 

 

Bucky couldn’t get comfortable even a little bit. Her back ached something awful and since she was only able to lay on her side she wasn’t able to really try to sleep in other positions. Especially not since she was sandwiched between two lanky skeletons. She’d been having more problems with her lower back than usual today, usually coming and going in intervals. But she didn’t think anything of it, she was carrying four little monsters inside her after all. It was bound to be uncomfortable. But tonight in unbearable. “Bee…Bee move…I gotta pee.” She pushed at Bee who sleepily moved, standing up and helping her stand out of the bed they shared while Stretch stirred slightly at the loss of her from his arms.

 

 

“need me to come along with?” Bee asked teasingly and she went to slap him when she felt a rush of liquid release between her thighs, trickling onto the floor at her feet. “Uh yeah…because my water just broke.” That woke both of the boys right up, Stretch hopping out of bed and turning on the lights and grabbing the to go bag at the end of the bed, a robe and hastily throwing Bee his hoodie while he went to go wake up Blue. “don’t worry sweetheart. It’ll be alright. Everything is going to be fine.” Bee seemed to be trying to persuade himself more than her as he held her, helping her out of her soiled underwear and wiping her legs down, rubbing her back and seeing Blue and Stretch come back in with excitement on their faces.

 

 

“IT’S TIME! I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!” Blue ran up to her, careful to avoid the mess on the floor as the twins wrapped their arms around them, porting them into the lab together where Undyne and Alphys were already moving around getting things ready. Alphys had made herself honorary guard the last few months of Bucky’s pregnancy, often standing guard at the house for no other reason than to make sure everything was safe and sound.

 

 

Even now she stood outside, weapons at the ready, barking orders to the other guards on duty to do the same, telling them to stay alert for any danger even though there wasn’t ever any. It was sweet. “Alright, it’s go time. You ready?” Undyne asked as they got Bucky settled for the delivery, Blue averting his gaze as her feet were put into stirrups and a sheet covered her legs for Undyne to look her over. “No? But I don’t really see what choice we’ve got here.” Bucky chuckled nervously, Bee and Stretch taking her hands in theirs and kissing her cheeks lovingly. Whispering soft words of encouragement and love to her as a wave of pain hit her.

 

 

She had never felt that much pain in her life. Bucky’s face was a mess of sweat and tears, hair clinging to her skin in curls as she cried out in agony, Undyne coaching her through everything in a surprisingly calming tone while Blue assisted where he could. Stretch and Bee held her legs for her on either side, offering as much of their magic as they could to help the process along while praising her for how well she was doing.

 

 

Blue took one, then another tiny bundle, wrapping them up in soft warm blankets before coming back to wait patiently for the next one, Alphys coming in to check on everything, taking over for Blue as soft cries from tiny lungs filled the air, “just a little bit more! You can do it!” She didn’t know which one of the twins said it but she pushed more, until finally, finally four little bundles were wrapped up and cleaned up. Undyne looking over each of them carefully after helping Bucky. Stretch and Bee helped clean her up a little bit, giving her some water and sustaining her with magic to soothe her aching body, tears in their eyes as the small squirming bundles were brought over to them.

 

 

Bucky gave a half sob, half cry of joy at the sight of her babies, so pale and tiny, tinier than any baby she’d ever seen before, their little hands pulled up to their faces as they whimpered. “Congratulations. Two girls and two boys. You did so great. They’re perfectly healthy as far as I can tell.” Undyne smiled, carefully handing the four kids over to the new parents, Bucky taking two at once while Stretch and Bee each took one. Almost instantly the babies settled down, nestling into their parents arms with soft coos of happiness.

 

 

Blue took several photos, despite Bucky telling him never to share them anywhere because she thought she looked terrible. “oh hush. you’re glowing. you look perfect.” Stretch hummed, kissing her sweetly, “I agree. You always look perfect sweetheart.” Bee agreed, kissing her as well, soft smiles on all of their faces as they looked at the little ones in their arms.

 

 

Bucky’s heart was filled with so much love she thought she could burst. She hadn’t thought she could loving anything as much as she did her children in this moment. After a couple of days at the lab, the new family was able to return home, Bucky put on strict bed rest for a couple of weeks until she was healed up enough. Stretch and Bee took the two sets of twins to the house first, Stretch coming back to get Bucky, thanking Undyne again before leaving, settling Bucky into their bed with plenty of pillows and things to keep her occupied. “I know they’re in the next room…but…” She glanced to the shared wall of the nursery and Stretch nodded with a knowing smile.

 

 

A moment later he returned carrying one set of twins, Bee following with the other, all of them crawling into bed together, settling the babies comfortably and safely as the little ones started to doze. “I love you guys so much. All of you.” Bucky whispered to her children and to her two mates on either side of her, their heads pressed to hers softly. “and we love you, so much.” They whispered in unison, filling Bucky’s soul with unimaginable joy at her new family. She couldn’t ask for anything better.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Bucky was desperate for a day of relaxation. It wasn’t that she didn’t love the quadruplets, no quite the opposite. She loved them so much she thought she could burst every time they looked at her. But, she was sorely lacking in the adult time spent with Bee and Stretch. The babies had gotten their day and night schedules mixed up and frankly all three parents were simply losing it at this point.

 

 

So when Blue offered to take the kids for the day Bucky readily, if not a little guiltily, agreed. “Here’s the feeding times, their nap times, there are extra diapers in the drawers, they only get this much at feeding time, make sure to burp them afterwards or they get gassy…” Bucky fussed as she handed the schedule and instructions over to Blue, Asgore already settling beside the babies with a happy smile on his face.

 

 

“DON’T WORRY BUCKY! I KNOW HOW TO TAKE CARE OF THE BABIES! I’VE BEEN HELPING YOU AND MY BROTHERS SINCE THEY WERE BORN REMEMBER? NOT TO WORRY, I AM THE MOST MAGNIFICENT UNCLE AFTER ALL!” Bucky sighed and nodded. She hadn’t had a night away from the twins, ever. She knew that he would be fine, that the babies were in good hands but…it didn’t lessen her anxiety over leaving them alone.

 

 

Stretch wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head as Bee handed over the last of the babies to Blue. “Okay but you know how to get a hold of us if you need us. I’ll have my phone on me the whole time. So don’t hesitate.” Blue nodded and started to push them through the door. “IT’LL BE PERFECTLY FINE! YOU THREE GO ENJOY YOUR NIGHT OUT! WE’LL SEE YOU THREE IN THE MORNING!” Bucky was about to argue when Blue closed the door on her face making her pout a little bit.

 

 

“they’ll be fine honey. Blue’s a great uncle and Asgore knows what he’s doing when it comes to kids.” Stretch smiled softly at her, Bee rubbing her back. “I know. But…Okay okay. You’re right. They’ll be alright.” She smiled sheepishly up at them as they pressed kisses to her cheeks. “good, then we can finally go get something to eat? Without a bunch of babies climbing all over the place and crying and making a huge mess…” Bee sighed wistfully at the thought. It would be nice, Bucky thought. Going out like they used to was far more difficult now with the quadruplets.

 

 

“Yeah. We can go.” Stretch and Bee nodded and wrapped their arms around her nice and tight, just as she realized that she still had one of the binky’s in her pocket, “Wa-!” She moved ever so slightly to the door just as the twins teleported, ripping her away from their arms only to land horizontally and awkwardly. “What the?” She mumbled as she caught her bearings, looking around at the familiar setting of her home. How had she gotten here?

 

 

She tried to push up to standing but found she couldn’t budge. With a frown of confusion she looked around and noticed that somehow…she’d managed to get her stuck in a wall. Something must’ve gone wrong with the short cut…very very wrong. She could feel her legs on the other side, so at least she wasn’t cut in half. But…still it was a bit unnerving to be in this position. Bucky grunted as she tried to squirm, trying to free herself from the wall but she couldn’t budge an inch. She huffed as she tried to think of a better solution. Her phone! Yes that would work! Then she could tell the twins where she was and-shit.

 

 

Her phone was in her pants pocket. Which was currently being blocked by a wall. She struggled more, trying to get herself free but it was pointless. Her arms were starting to get tired. Where the hell were the guys? Of course they wouldn’t know exactly where she was, she was supposed to be eating dinner with them right about now, not stuck half way through a wall in their house. How was she even going to get out of there? Were they going to have to cut her out? Blue was not going to like that one bit. A giant hole in the wall for who knew how long it would take for any of them to fix it.

 

 

What if she never got out? What if this was going to be her life from this point on? She wouldn’t be able to hold her babies any more! Or go on walks! Or watch them grow up! She knew she was being over dramatic but she was starting to panic now. The longer she stayed stuck, the longer she was going to panic. Where were they?!

 

 

After what seemed like ages, Bucky perked up at the sound of her name being called down stairs by one of the twins. “I’m up here! Help!” She called out, hope filling her chest at finally being able to get helped. She heard the pair of them running up the stairs, Bee opening the door as she gave a choked noise, reaching out to him. “found her!” He called over his shoulder to Stretch who wasn’t in view. Bucky yelped as she felt a hand on her rear. “found the other end!” Came Stretch’s voice and she blushed bright red. “looks like you got yourself into quite the pickle here sweetheart.” Bee smirked, trying to hide his mirth.

 

 

Bucky glared up at him. “It isn’t funny! I’m stuck! Please just help me out of here? I can’t get out.” Bee cleared his throat and moved to grab a chair, letting Bucky rest her tired forearms on it. “only teasing sweetheart. We’ll get you out just calm down. Hey stretch!” Bee called out and Stretch came into the room, a hint of a smile on his face as well. “yeah bro. looks like someone tried to step out of the short cut and got themselves stuck.” Stretch put his hands in his front pockets as he looked at the wall that held Bucky hostage. 

 

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny guys. But seriously I really want to get out of here and I need your help to do it. Please?” Bucky flashed her very best puppy dog eyes at the twins, hoping that they would hurry up and help her out of it. Stretch and Bee shared a look, using that weird twin thing where they didn’t have to talk to understand one another. “don’t worry honey, we’ll get you out of there in no time. Just stay put.” Bucky rolled her eyes as the twins chuckled.

 

 

This was no time for jokes and yet here they were. Making jokes. Stretch winked and walked out of the room, Bee’s phone ringing. “figured we could talk better this way instead of popping in and out and wasting time.” Bee explained as he answered, putting the phone on the chair in front of her.

 

 

“Whatever works. Please just…just get me out of here.” She sighed, Bee nodded and grabbed her arms, wrapping them around his middle while Stretch’s hands found her waist. It was weird to feel Stretch and yet not be able to see him. “alright, you pull and I’ll push.” Stretch’s voice came over the phone, the two of them starting to move a little bit. Bucky could feel Stretch’s hands on her waist, his pelvis pressed against her ass.

 

 

It brought a blush to her cheeks as Stretch pushed from behind, squishing her hips into the wall. Her face though…that was mere inches away from Bee’s pelvis. Bee’s hands were at her sides, gripping her just under her breasts as he pulled, pressing his pelvis more into her face. She didn’t budge. “Okay…now you push and I’ll pull.” Stretch said into the phone and she was pulled int eh opposite direction. Her face was beet red as she was moved between the two of them. Was this really happening right now? She couldn’t possibly be getting turned on by this could she? Well…it had been quite some time since they’d had any time between the three of them.

 

 

It was entirely possible. Bucky gasped as she felt Stretch’s hands start to roam. “H-Hey! What are you doing back there?” She yelped into the phone, hearing Stretch’s chuckle on the other end as she felt his hands move over her rump. She yelped as he slapped her ass, giving it a nice squeeze, her blush deepening. “what’s the matter sweetheart? Something going on back there?” Bee smirked and she looked up at him. “Yes! Someone can’t seem to focus on what they’re supposed to be d0-ahh!” She gasped as Stretch’s fingers ran between her thighs against her slit.

 

 

“seems like someone has been getting all excited when she was supposed to be focused on trying to get out.” Stretch chuckled, his fingers rubbing slowly over her pants against her slowly dampening pussy. Bucky tried to struggle, wriggling her hips which only seemed to encourage Stretch more. “S-Stretch! Get me out! Quit playing around!” She bit back a moan, not wanting to give them the satisfaction that they were right and that she was in fact turned on.

 

 

Bee’s hands moved to pull up her shirt, letting his fingers drag across her skin as he pulled it up over her head, letting the fabric fall to the floor at his feet. “Bee! Give me back my shirt!” She squeaked as his hands moved to grope at her breasts. “sorry sweetheart but I need better leverage and your shirt was getting in the way.” He smirked, his fingers working underneath her bra, pushing the cups down and pulling her breasts out of the cups.

 

 

His fingers pinched her nipples at the same time as Stretch’s fingers find her clit through her pants, drawing out a surprised moan from her lips that made the two of them chuckle. “And how exactly is this going to get me out of here?” She asked, not bothering to fight hardly at all as Stretch moved to the front of her pants, starting to tug them down over her hips. She could feel the soft kisses against her skin as his hands moved back up her legs, spreading them for him. “just relax…we’ll get you out. In a minute.” Bee purred as he ran a tongue over his teeth in a way that made her thing that they were most certainly not going to be letting her out any time soon.

 

 

She wasn’t really going to complain though. She mewled as she felt Stretch’s long tongue run up her slit, her heart racing in her chest as Bee’s fingers continued to grope and tease at her breasts, her nipples hardening at the treatment. “Hahhh…you guys…” She gasped as she braced herself on the chair, Stretch’s tongue lathing against her folds as his hands kneaded her rear end.

 

 

“we always take care of you sweetheart…don’t worry.” Bee hummed as he knelt down to her level, grabbing her cheeks and bringing her face to his in a deep kiss, his tongue swiping across her lips and gaining entry. The kiss swallowed up her soft moans as Stretch continued to please her from behind. Stars this felt amazing! Not being able to see what Stretch was doing, only feeling his hands and his tongue as it dipped inside of her, his hot breath on her thighs, it was exciting. Bee moved in front of her, kissing down her throat and gently nipping at her skin as he went, his hands moving back towards her breasts.

 

 

Bucky braced herself on the chair, tilting her head more to give him better access, a gasping moan escaping her lips as she felt a single long finger enter her from behind, Stretch’s tongue leaving nothing untouched, unloved. Her breathing hitched as Bee kissed down her chest, catching one of her nipples gently between his teeth, his tongue flicking over her tender bud in a way that started to drive her crazy with desire. “Oh! Ahnnn!” She mewled as Stretch added a second finger inside of her, using his free hand to rub circles across her clit, making her arch slightly, Bee nipping gently at her breast.

 

 

“mmmm…this is actually pretty hot…not seeing your face, but hearing those sounds of yours honey…gets the engine going.” Stretch chuckled pumping his fingers inside, curling them in just the right way to make her moan and arch her back.

 

 

“I could say the same thing…seein your face but not knowing what he’s doing to you on the other side to make you moan like that…” Bucky mewled and panted as Stretch picked up the pace, making her knees weak as she tried to move into his touch but the wall prevented her from moving more than a little bit. She moans as Bee’s mouth and hand teased in time to Stretch’s movements.

 

 

“fuck she looks so good brother…you should see the look on her face right now…keep doing what you’re doing…” Bee purred as he moved to watch Bucky’s face contort in pleasure, Stretch’s fingers hitting in just the right spot as she gasped, gripping onto anything she could as she couldn’t exactly grip onto Stretch. Bee watched with a smirk on his face as Bucky moaned lewdly, feeling that coil in her gut that tightened with every movement of Stretch’s talented fingers.

 

 

“Hahhh! Oh stars! Stretch! Nnngh!” She moaned out as he quickened the pace, hitting deep inside, assaulting the same spot inside of her over and over again. With a cry of pleasure she came over his fingers, feeling his kiss on the small of her back as he slowed his movements, eventually withdrawing his fingers altogether. “don’t think we’ve finished with you yet honey.” Stretch chuckled on the line, Bee capturing her lips in a kiss.

 

 

“you ready for more sweetheart?” He whispered against her lips as he winked. Bucky nodded slowly as he stood, his pelvis right at her face. She watched, mesmerized as his long fingers undid the front of his pants, pulling them down to reveal his impressive shaft standing at attention as it sprung free from the fabric. “go on sweetheart…it’s all yours.” Bee winked down at her, a fain flush on his cheek bones as Bucky took a long lick from the base, all the way to the tip where she swirled her tongue around his slit, her eyes locked on his face as she did so.

 

 

“hahhhh…fuck sweetheart…you look so good.” He purred, one hand moving to cup her cheek as she took just the tip into her mouth, sucking on it lightly as her tongue flicked across his sensitive head. From behind she felt something thick and warm slide between her cheeks, a thrum of excitement running through her spine to settle once again in her pelvis.

 

 

Bucky mewled softly around Bee’s cock, taking more of him into her mouth, letting her tongue run the length of the underside as he slowly eased more into her throat with a deep groan that rumbled through his chest. Bucky flicked her eyes up at his expression as she relaxed her throat, taking as much of him in as she could. She had taken a good amount of his length when she felt Stretch’s cock position itself at her entrance, the tip rubbing enticingly through her folds, coating it in her juices. Her moan vibrated around Bee’s rod as Stretch sank into her, easing himself into her after so long of them being unable to do anything due to the kids.

 

 

“holy…shit honey, so tight…” Stretch hissed as he finally hilted himself inside of her fully, making her moan again as the two of them started to move in tandem with one another. She was stuffed from both ends, for the first time in weeks since the quadruplets had been born she was getting something that she hadn’t realized she’d been missing as much as she knew now. She placed one hand on Bee’s thigh as he thrust into her mouth slowly, careful not to set off her reflex or accidentally choke her, his fingers tangling in her hair.

 

 

Stretch’s groans were heard over the phone, making it feel as if he was there as he pounded into her from behind, pumping deep inside with his hands gripping her hips. She felt as if she was on fire from their touches. She suckled and licked Bee’s cock, hearing him moan and whimper from above, his socked lidded as he watched her. “ahhh fuck…so good…I missed this…” Bee groaned as he jerked his hips into her mouth, Stretch starting to pick up the pace from behind, his own groans and growls coming through the phone, mimicking the ones coming from Bee.

 

 

She wanted to move, to touch them but the wall made it impossible, not letting her move more than a little bit either way. Stars she’d missed it too. Stretch’s fingers dug into her skin, kneading her hips in a way that was sure to always get her heart racing. She moaned around Bee’s cock, the vibrations running the length and adding to his pleasure, her sounds escalating as Stretch reached one hand under her, rubbing at her clit, setting her sensitive bundle of nerves on overdrive.

 

 

“ah fuck! Keep doing that bro…” Bee hissed as his thrusts picked up, shallowly in her mouth, some drool leaking out between her lips as she panted and gripped him tightly. She could feel the coil tighten as Stretch thrust into her from behind. Stars she was so close! So close! Oh please don’t stop! She begged internally as she moaned. Bee groaning as his grip tightened on her hair. He panted heavily as he tried to restrain himself from thrusting too deep into her mouth, she knew he was close as well as his cock twitched against her tongue.

 

 

“you getting close honey? Hahhh…” Stretch moaned as he rolled her clit between his fingers, making her thighs tighten and shake, a lewd moan muffled by Bee’s cock was his only answer as he snapped his hips into her. She could hear the lewd slick sounds of him thrusting into her harder and faster, Bee grabbing her head and pushing her further down on him, surprising them both with how much she was able to take.

 

 

“i…I can’t…hahnnnn!” Bee tossed his head back as his thrusts turned wild and desperate down her throat, bringing tears to her eyes as she tried to breathe properly around the shaft in her mouth. It felt so good! “cum honey…fuck please just cum!” Stretch demanded, grunting as he slammed into her hard enough to know that she was going to have a few bruises in the morning but she could care less about those as her climax was fast approaching.

 

 

He was so deep! They both were! Stretch angled his hips slightly upwards to hit as deep as possible into her drove her quickly over the edge. The coil snapping hard as she released, her cries of pleasure muffled as Bee and Stretch growled in unison, pistoning into her a few moments long before they too came, Bucky tasting the sweetness of Bee’s seed as it shot down her throat. Stretch came shortly after him, his magic coating her insides in thick, hot ropes, filling her to the brim as some of it leaked out between her soaked folds and run down her thighs to mingle with her own juices.

 

 

With a few more shallow jerks the twins finished, Bee pulling out of her mouth, Bucky taking a deep breath of air as she coughed, still feeling his seed dribbling down her face and the back of her throat. “holy…stars bucky…so good.” She breathed heavily as Bee moved to wipe off her face, pressing kisses to her cheeks lovingly. She whined at the loss as Stretch pulled out of her, feeling his mess leak out of her in thick globs.

 

 

She was about to say something when she felt the familiar sensation of their shortcut magic teleport the trio into their bed. “Are you telling me that you could have gotten me out of there this entire time?!” She snarked at them, the twins chuckling and shrugging as they curled around her, pressing soft kisses to her skin, still flushed and sticky with sweat. “we didn’t know for sure but we figured it out pretty quickly that it’d be the best way. Didn’t see you complaining though.” Stretch smirked, kissing her throat. Well they weren’t wrong. “we still have the rest of the night…the kids won’t be back until early tomorrow morning…how about we make it up to you? Again…and again…” Bee hummed as he moved behind her, his hands roaming and massaging her skin. Now who could object to that?

 

 

The next morning Blue gathered up the children, making sure to wrap them up in secure bundles as he headed home. They’d been perfect little angels for him but he supposed that that was because he wasn’t technically their parent so of course they’d be good for him. But he hoped that his brothers and sister in law had really had a good time together, they’d needed a good break, a chance to recharge and reconnect with one another.

 

 

Blue smiled happily as he started the trek home, all four babies wrapped securely around him with their diaper bags on a small sled behind him tied at his waist seeing as how his hands were full of baby bones. He hummed happily to himself and the babies as he walked home, enjoying the quiet of the morning as he wandered up the front steps to the house, opening the door and seeing the parents lounging on the couch watching television. Bucky getting up immediately at the sight of her children, a bright smile on her face. She looked way more lively than she had the day before.

 

 

“GOOD MORNING! I HOPE YOU ALL HAD A GOOD NIGHT TOGETHER! THE BABIES WERE ABSOLUTELY PERFECT! AND YES I WROTE DOWN ALL THEIR FEEDING TIMES, HOW MUCH THEY ATE, THEIR DIAPER CHANGES, AND I TOOK TONS OF PHOTOS AND VIDEOS FOR YOU! JUST LIKE YOU ASKED!” Blue smiled as he handed over the children to their parents one by one, making sure to kiss their cute little cheeks.

 

 

“Thank you so much Blue. I really appreciate it. We really really needed the time alone last night.” Bucky smiled, giving Blue a quick hug as she took the children in the living room to snuggle and cuddle with. Blue greeted his brothers who thanked him as well in turn, a satisfied grin on both of their faces that spoke volumes about how they were feeling.

 

 

“I WAS HAPPY TO HELP! ANY TIME YOU NEED A BREAK YOU JUST LET ME KNOW AND I’LL GLADLY TAKE THEM-“ Blue paused as something caught his eye. “WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT PIECES OF DRYWALL THERE?” He asked seeing the repair supplies pulled out and sitting at the top of the stairs. There was a sheepish look on Bucky’s face as she blushed brightly, Stretch and Bee sharing a look of smugness. Blue eyed them and walked up the stairs looking into his bed room and seeing the damage from the night before.

 

 

“OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! THERE IS A HOLE. IN MY BEDROOM! HOW DID YOU GUYS…WHO’S UNDERWEAR ARE THESE! YOU GUYS ARE SO SICK! IN MY BEDROOM!? COME ON!”  Stretch and Bee chuckled as Blue whined about the destruction and defilement of his room. Bucky wanting nothing more than to hide away in embarrassment but instead focusing on the four little ones cooing up at her with excitement. The twins were going to fix the hole in the wall eventually…


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky was so tired, absolutely worn out as she slumbered. Curled up between the two of her mates under a pile of blankets she couldn’t be happier. She had decided to go back to work now that the quadruplets were old enough to be without her for a couple of hours, plus it gave her some time to talk with other adults that weren’t the twins or Blue. It was nice but it wore her out at the end of the day. Blue had been an absolute trooper, he’d even taken the quads out of the house for the night so she could have a whole day off and not have to run around with the babies. 

 

 

She knew Stretch and Bee were great dads but it could get hard when you’re outnumbered by four kids hell bent on destruction and mayhem. And so when she’d gotten out of the bath she’d crawled right into bed and passed right out, followed shortly by Stretch and Bee without so much of an “I love you” muttered between the three of them. Life was hectic. The three of them hadn’t even had much time together still.

 

 

Bucky knew it was just because there was just so much going on, so much with the kids but she did miss spending alone time with her mates. The children had gotten their sleeping schedules all sorts of messed up, so at least two of them were always up with the children, moving in shifts. It was ridiculous. So she was so glad that Stretch and Bee were so devoted she could rely on them. But she did miss certain things.  

 

 

She sighed in her sleep, imagining doing those certain things with her two mates. Rubbing her thighs together as her breath hitched thinking about it, about their hands, their tongues, all the delicious ways they would please her. She went to move her hand between her thighs, only to feel some resistance.

 

 

With a frown she tugged again, slowly starting to wake. A weight settled on her back as she was on her stomach, pinning her to the bed. “Mmmmphhh…you’re squishing me…” She mumbled sleepily, frowning as she tried to move.

 

 

But the weight didn’t lift, and she found she couldn’t move her arms either. A soft moan escaped her lips as something hard brushed against her entrance. She tried to move but was pinned tight, feeling something hard and hot rub between her folds, slow at first, a pair of hands finding their way to her chest, fingers groping and squeezing in time to the thrusting between her thighs.

 

 

She was still dreaming right? This wasn’t real…right? She wasn’t a hundred percent sure as she moaned into the pillows, trying to move her hips for more, she wanted more than just the little bit of friction she was getting.

 

 

It wasn’t enough. She moved against the hands on her chest, feeling her nipples harden with the rougher treatment, a sharp gasp as they were pinched between fingers. “Hahhh…” Bucky started to stir further, slowly being pulled out of her sleep as she felt her entrance being stretched.

 

 

“that’s it sweetheart…you’re so wet already…” Came a gruff, sleepy voice at her ear, sending a thrill down her spine. With a slow thrust she awoke, blinking awake as Bee started to move into her, his body atop hers as he started to pump slowly into her.

 

 

“B-Bee? Wh-ahhhhh…” She mewled as he moved, his teeth pressing a kiss against the crook of her throat. She could feel his tongue licking up the side of her throat to her ear lobe, nipping at her ear tenderly.

 

 

She tried to tug on her hands to touch him, to move, anything, only to find that her hands were bound to the headboard with a soft set of ropes, seeing Stretch leaning back against the headboard palming at his cock slowly, looking flushed and panting softly as he watched Bee move into her. She moaned as she was stretched from Bee’s shaft, fully impaled into her from behind as Stretch grinned down at her.

 

 

“such a dirty girl…you were moaning in your sleep…rubbing up against us like you were in heat. Got us all riled up honey, and we were just trying to get some sleep.” Stretch purred, leaning forward and cupping her cheek while palming at his cock. He pressed his thumb to her lips, Bucky obeying and swiping her tongue across the phalange, sucking on it lightly as she moaned. “ahhh…stars honey…such lewd expressions.” Stretch smirked, running his tongue over his teeth while she felt Bee reposition himself.

 

 

“Ahhn!” She yelped when Bee’s hand spanked across her rear out of nowhere, making her jump slightly, both males chuckling at her response.

 

 

“do it again bro. I like the way she looks when you do it…” Stretch nodded towards Bee, taking his time with his cock, stroking it in front of her face. She moaned as Bee spanked her again, alternating between thrusting and spanking, leaving red marks on her rear. Her moans escalated as Bee groaned, thrusting harder and faster into her from behind.

 

 

“Hahhhnnn! Bee! Nnnngh! Right there! Please!” She gasped as he slammed into her, lifting up her hips to hilt deeper. “fuck…she feels so good bro…” Bee groaned as Bucky cried out in pleasure, her face so close to Stretch’s length that she could almost stick her tongue out and lick it if he would let her.

 

 

But Stretch kept it just out of reach, watching, waiting for his turn. She mewled as Bee attacked her sensitive spots within, feeling her climax quicken as Bee picked up the pace, treating her rougher than normal, her rump sensitive from the spankings, pain mixing with pleasure as finally Bee came with a low groan, forcing her own to come as well.

 

 

“oh fuck…guess it’s your turn now…” Bee panted, pulling out of Bucky, making her moan at the sudden lack of him inside of her, feeling their mess slowly leak out of her as she watched Bee switch places with Stretch.

 

 

“it’s about time…now you get to see the faces she makes when I make her cum….you ready honey?” Stretch purred in her ear as she nodded. She was more than ready.

 

 

She was always ready for them. And they were always ready for her. “good…because I’ve been waiting on this just as long as you have…” He growled, grabbing a bundle of her hair in his hand, lining his hard cock with her entrance and slamming into her with one snap of his hips.

 

 

Bucky moaned as Stretch pounded into her from behind, his shaft hitting in all the right places, crying out as he yanked back her head by her hair, looking to Bee who was watching just like Stretch did. She moaned, Stretch’s fingers tangled in her hair as he kept her head pulled back, exposing her throat as Bee leaned in, licking at her skin and taking a bite, making her gasp and mewl.

 

 

Her body felt as if it was on fire, Stretch setting a ruthless pace that had her crying out in absolute bliss. “holy shit…she’s so tight…honey you’re hahhhh…so fucking tight…” Stretch groaned, Bee kissing and biting down over her chest, taking her breast into his mouth, the other into his hand. Only adding to the stimulation she felt from them both.

 

 

She wasn’t able to move, still tied up, her body pinned under theirs as they used her to their souls’ content. And she didn’t mind one bit. Bucky was in absolute bliss as the twins took turns pounding into her over and over again.

 

 

Her mind was blank of anything but them. It had been so long since they’d last had a night to just themselves and she wasn’t going to let that go to waste. “such a filthy girl…shit sweetheart you are taking my cock so good…you fucking love my cock in you don’t you…hahhhh…” Bee huffed, placing another bite mark on her chest to join the others. Her body flushed and leaking cum between her folds she couldn’t be happier. The twins moving to pin her between the both of them as they stuffed her full of their cocks, stretching her to the fullest.

 

 

They moved just slightly out of sync, one pushing in while the other pulled out their hands and mouths never stilling on the rest of her skin. She clung to them like a lifeline, moving as one in a tangle of limbs and breathy moans.

 

 

She arched her back, her voice hoarse from the screams of pleasure being torn out of her throat over and over again. “Hahhhnnn! I’m…I’m coming!” She screamed as she came hard around them yet again. The twins growled in response, groaning as she milked them for all they had left as they came simultaneously deep within her.

 

 

They filled her to the brim, Stretch collapsing on top of her and Bee as the trio panted, trying to catch their breaths. She mewled softly as she felt them twitch and pump their seed into her. The three stayed locked that way as they continued to come down from their highs until finally Stretch pulled out of her, rolling onto his side with a moan as he reached up to untie her from the bed with a flick of his wrist, Bee moving to situate her between them, placing soft kisses across her shoulders.

 

 

“wow…so good…you feeling okay honey?” Stretch asked, running a soothing hand over her skin, looking her over just to be sure. Bucky nodded and hummed, leaning into their touches, so soft and sweet after their rough handling of her.

 

 

“I’m perfect. Just perfect.” She sighed happily, curled up between her two loves, the two pulling up the blankets and tucking her back in between them. All three starting to doze off together once more. Which was much needed after the hours of lovemaking between them. She didn’t care that their mess was still slowly leaking out between her thighs, staining the sheets. She didn’t care about the sweat drying across her skin or the bite marks that would show in the morning.

 

 

She was in absolute heaven. Her body and soul satisfied by having them close to her, holding her close between them. She could hear their souls thump in time to hers as she drifted off to sleep, soothing and sweet. When they woke the next morning it was almost too soon as she heard the sounds of the quadruplets bursting into the house screaming excitedly for their parents. Bee groaned and rubbed his face into the pillows as he clung tight to her.

 

 

“mmmmnnnngh…I don’t wanna get up…” He mumbled as Bucky started to stir with the sound of Blue trying to coral the children into the living room for what sounded like breakfast. She didn’t want to get up either but Blue had been taking care of them for the three of them all night. 

 

 

It was time for them to get up and be parents regardless of how much sleep they’d all had the night before. Or how little. “we gotta get up bro…they’ll rip poor blue to pieces at this rate.” Stretch groaned, stretching beside Bucky and rubbing his face as he tried to wake himself up.

 

 

Bucky sighed and started to move only to be brought back down by two pairs of hands. “no sweetheart…you sleep. You earned it. We’ll take care of the kids. You just sit back and enjoy your day off…”Bee smiled softly and kissed her cheek, Stretch doing the same as they both gave her a loving hug.

 

 

“You sure? Because I can get up-“ She was silenced by a pair of looks and quirked brows. “Alright alright…just wake me when you want me to help okay?” She yawned as they got up, tucking her back in and muttering soft words of love to her as they closed the door behind them, letting Bucky sleep in on her day off which was sorely needed.


End file.
